This invention generally relates to the field of shaving preparations, and more particularly, to a shaving preparation for black men and other curly haired men.
Pseudofolliculitis barbae or ingrown hairs is frequently a problem for black men and other men with curly hair. The stiff hair tips penetrate the skin before leaving the follicle or they leave the follicle, curl and reenter the skin, producing a chronic low-grade irritation without significant infection. The irritation usually takes the form of small bumps or pustules that are a reaction to the foreign-body. The only consistently effective treatment for the condition has been to have the man grow a beard. Special razors have been used with varying results. Depilatories such as thioglycolate have been used but are often irritating to the skin. Topical creams and lotions containing retionic acid or benzoyl peroxide are some times effective in mild or moderate cases but they too may be irritating.
Conventional aerosol shaving creams do not sufficiently relax or straighten the hair for the razor to remove it at the skin's surface. Other conventional shaving preparations involve multiple step processes with creams or lotions that must be applied several hours to a full day in advance of shaving. Consequently, such preparations are inconvenient to use.